byufootballfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Nelson
Number: 13 *Position:Quarterback *Height: 6-0 *Weight: 196 *Class: Senior *Roster Years: 2009-2012 *Hometown: Logan, UT *Last School: Utah State Personal Parents are Keith and Joni Nelson ... father played football at USU ... speaks Spanish ... grandson of Rod Tueller, former Utah State men's basketball coach (1980-88) and athletic director (1985-92) ... has two brothers and one sister ... served an LDS Mission to Barcelona, Spain ... majoring in Spanish Before BYU Accounted for 84 touchdowns and more than 4,000 yards passing as a senior at Logan HS ... Parade All-American and Deseret News Mr. Football for the state of Utah in 2005 ... holds nine state records including career total touchdowns (130), career passing touchdowns (79), season completions (277), season passing yards (4,041), season passing touchdowns (53), season total touchdowns (84), season total yards (5,815), single game completions (38) and single game touchdown passes (seven). 'Utah State' Elected a team captain for the 2006 season at Utah State University ... competed in the final eight games as a freshman starter, completing 55-percent of his passes for 925 yards and six touchdowns while rushing for 290 yards BYU 2009 Sophomore Year Earned letterman honors as a sophomore ... saw action in seven games ... MWC Scholar-Athlete ... Academic All-MWC ... totaled 99 yards passing on 7-of-10 attempts ... threw for his first career touchdown against Florida State ... threw a season-long pass of 31-yards against the Seminoles ... rushed for 122 yards on 21 attempts, averaging 5.8 yards per carry ... recorded rushing touchdowns against Tulane, UNLV and Wyoming. 2010 Medical Redshirt Year Started the first three games of the season before undergoing season-ending surgery to repair a shoulder injury ... one of 11 players in the country named to the Allstate AFCA Good Works Team, recognizing service, academics and on-field performance. 2011 Junior Year Earned lettermn honors as a junior ... played in 12 games and started seven ... Yahoo! Sports All-Independent Team, Phil Steele All-Independent First Team, FBS All-Independent Team ... took over starting quarterback duties after five games and led BYU to a 6-1 record as a starter ... completed 116 of 202 passes for 1,717 yards, 19 touchdowns and 7 interceptions ... quarterback rating of 153.93 is 14th in BYU single-season history ... added 392 rushing yards and one touchdown on 88 carries, averaging 4.5 yards per carry ... came in with 5:06 left in third quarter vs. Utah State, trailing 24-13 and led BYU back for a 27-24 win with a 13-yard touchdown pass with :11 seconds remaining ... completed 10 of 14 passes for 144 yards, two touchdowns and had 11 rushes for 62 yards vs. Utah State ... in first four starts led BYU to 3-1 record and had at least 215 passing yards and 60 rushing yards each game ... threw three touchdown passes each of his first three starts ... suffered rib and lung injuries vs. Idaho but managed to complete 4 of 7 passes for 56 yards and one touchdown before leaving game ... had a career-best passing game at Hawai'i, completing 25 of 37 passes for 363 yards and three touchdowns ... led BYU to comeback victory over Tulsa in Armed Forces Bowl with a game-winning drive feautring a fourth-and-nine rush for 14 yards to set up a game-winning touchdown pass from two yards out on a fake spike play with :11 seconds remaining Category:Players Category:Quaterback Category:Transfered to BYU